


Longing

by acomplicatedlemon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acomplicatedlemon/pseuds/acomplicatedlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble inspired by the song "Longingly" off the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Soundtrack. Gajeel is Princess Levy's silent protector at the ball. Gajeel and Levy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was listening to my Tsubasa soundtrack when the song "Longingly" came on and inspired this little dabble. Check the song out while you read this or don't... I think they go together, but I'm the author what do I know? I know I should be working on Living On The Edge, but I just needed to get this out of my head. It's short. And not meant to be much more. Why I tortured my poor Gajeel like this I have no idea. I can only assume that some part of me wanted this. Oh well. Try not to be too sad.

She was so beautiful when she danced. She was beautiful when she wasn't dancing too, but the joy twinkling in her eyes and the brilliance of her smile only appeared in moments like this as she was swept across the ballroom by her escort. She was happiest in the center of the ballroom. The whole space seemed to light up with her presence and it was heard to tear your eyes away from her sparkle.

Tonight she was exquisitely adorned in an ornately decorated blue ball gown that matched the loose curls of her sky-kissed hair. How she flitted across the room with such grace in that gigantic skirt Gajeel couldn't understand. But his amazement only grew as he watched her twirl and sway her little heart out with such exuberance.

She was the center of the party, her laughter and mirth catching everyone's attention. He couldn't help the grin on his lips if he'd wanted to. He also couldn't help the jealousy towards her escorts and the longing for her in his gaze. He wanted to be leading and whirling her around the ballroom. He didn't care that it would probably make him dizzy. He would dance with her until his feet bled if he could see her smiling up at him like that.

But, he would never dance with her. And he would never be the one she beamed up at. He was just one of her royal guard. One of her many and his place was in the shadows as her silent protection. She probably didn't even know his name.

He would protect her smile from the sidelines and never ask for more. She was his savior and the light that lead him from his dark past. That she remained unaware of her role in his life was okay. She didn't know she was his everything, but Gajeel just wanted Levy to be happy. To wear that smile always; he would make sure of it. She would never be his and that was the way he needed it to be.

To protect her light.


End file.
